Thunder
by greenkat92
Summary: A flash back on how sweet Nawakii and Tsunade's relationship was when they were children and he was alive!  Please enjoy!


The lanterns that hung outside of the doors of my village were unlit and swaying strongly in the relentless wind. My eyes squint to see and I bite my lip as I bring up my arm in front of my face, to ease my sight. Gray and deep, low hanging clouds seem to fly by above, pushing towards me, like the air. Scarce few people stand in the streets, rushing to be inside; as if it were a game of musical chairs and their seat would be taken. My legs push on under me, straining under the pressure.

Drip.

Slowly a drop of rain water falls down off of my forehead where it had landed, and slides down my cheek, unfazed by the roughness of its' surroundings. My eyes water, drying out from the wind pushing into them, and I watch as the side walk and streets slowly gain freckles from the rain. Turning a corner, my destination comes into view and I smile, my ponytails whipping around behind me like propellers. My jacket billows around me, not protecting me from the waves of rain as the heavens let go. I crouch down in the torrents, covering my eyes as I get nearer to my home. Stepping in a puddle that was deeper than it had looked, I find myself stumbling, and landing on my forearms and knees on the wet ground. I cringe from the pain, and then drag myself off of the ground and rush to the door; sure that there was hole in my new pants- mother won't be happy.

Rushing under the over hanging porch, I escape, the rain tries to follow me, but can't. Pausing for only a moment to catch my breath, I yank open the door, escaping into a haven of dry air and warm rooms. I slide off my soggy shoes and just stand here for a moment, curling and uncurling my toes as the heat returns to them, my cheeks begin to have their feelings come back also and I rub them, wanting to feel warm. I shed my over sized, over soaked jacket, and shiver, slowly walking through the house towards my room. The building, dark from lack of daylight, casts shadows up and down walls causing my usually cheerful home to seem eerie.

Silence plagues the place, and I frown to myself, walking over to my room. As I touch the door handle, a rustle of someone moving sounds on the other side, I freeze- is it a robber? What do I do? I'm only a fresh genin! Taking in a quick gulp of air, I rush in and am instantly bombarded with a pair of arms wrapping around my neck and yanking me down. I cry out in surprise, then realize who it is and smile to myself.

"Tsunade!" my little brother cries out, not letting go of me, I try to push him off, but he won't budge. "What were you doing out there? You could have gotten hurt, and I couldn't have protected you!" he cries out, frowning, his face still pale from worry. I shake my head at him and laugh, collapsing on my bed, ready to relax. Thunder claps loudly in the sky above us, and the house seems to shake a little. Nawaki yelps, terrified, and runs to my side, wrapping my arm around him. I smile, and shake my head, getting my arm back from him and petting his hair gently.

"Oh, so this is the future leader? Our want-to-be Hokage, terrified of a little summer rain?" I tease, sticking out my tongue at him, laughing. I try to ignore how desperate I was to get out of it- he doesn't need to know about that! After a moment, he frowns, looking down at his feet, and I sit up- did I say too much? "Nawaki, it was only a joke!" I say, smiling, hoping he wouldn't take me seriously. He glances up at me, then back down at his feet solemnly.

"There is some truth to it, I mean look at me," he says, his lip trembling as if he were about to cry, "I'm a joke." I laugh at him, unable to keep it in. "See, even you think so!" he frowns deeply, his fists clenched tightly. I smile at him.

"Nawaki, listen to me, you're not a joke," I say, pausing for a reply, but when it doesn't come, I continue. "You're only nine, you aren't even out of the Academy yet! You just need time," I try to console him. He continues to look to the ground. What can I do? I've never seen him this way- did I hurt him so horribly- what have I done? Looking up, he puts his eyes on my concerned face for a few moments, then sticks out his tongue.

"Nya! Ha ha! I got you to be nice to me Tsunade!" he says, laughing loudly and smiling huge. My face turns red and I pop him on the back of the head- closing my eyes, irritated.

"Fine then- you can just leave and deal with the storm by yourself," I say nodding towards the door, not bothering to look at him.

"No!" he cries out, jumping onto the bed next to me, causing my part of the bed to bounce some. "Hey, I'll make a bet with you," he said, smiling huge, his white teeth shining. I raise my eye brows some, but still don't look at him- oh no, that's my weakness!

"I'll bet ya that from now, until the end of the night, I won't even flinch because of thunder!" he says, looking at me, he waits for a reply. I think about it- that's a great bet, there's no way he'll be able to do that! He never has before! I glance over at him, thinking about it. "The looser has to do everything the winner wants them to for a week!" he says, smiling bright. "The first thing I'd have you do is be nice to me for every second of it!" he says, teasing me and waiting for a reply. There's no way I could turn this down! Once I win I can have him stay out of my room, that'd be so perfect! After a second, I nod.

"Alright, I accept your terms," I say, trying to sound refined and completely sure of my decision. He smile and nods.

"Alright! But remember that you agreed!" he says, laughing, sitting down on the floor ahead of me. I sit there; confused for a moment or two in the complete silence- then it hits me- s_ilence._ Rushing over to my window, I stare out as I watch the storm clouds roll away, no longer hanging over Konoha. I turn back to Nawaki, frustrated.

"Deals off!" I say, crossing my arms in front of me and closing my eyes, sticking up my chin. I hear Nawaki laugh and begin to leave the room.

"Nope, be ready to wake up nice and early tomorrow sis, I'm going to want my chores done before the sun rises!" giggling and laughing obnoxiously, he walks out of my room, leaving me alone to wallow in my own bad luck. Sighing angrily, I stand law down and clench my teeth. Why do_ I_ always have the bad luck?!


End file.
